NarutoKun, I Stalk You! NaruHina
by akatsukiichan
Summary: Hinata is somewhat obsessed with Naruto... secretly stalks him, and unbeknownst to Sakura -- she hates her. How will this go? Will Hinata get Naruto in the end or will he belong to someone else? Perhaps Sakura-chan? Possible future NaruHina lemon... hee!
1. Bookstore Pervertedness

**Hello, everyone. My boredness got the best of me so I am now writing a story about Hinata x Naruto. I think this pairing is cute enough, I guess. But Hinata sort of pisses me off -- her shyness, I mean. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**Note: The sequence of events from the original Naruto series is going to be really out of order. So live with it -- or don't even read it. That damn simple.**

**WARNING! If you hate Hinata x Naruto or just hate one (or both) of them, then just don't read, okay? Flame me if you want, I'll just ignore and go on with my life. I don't have the time to reply to stupid critisizms. If you do, you're just wasting minutes of your precious finite life.**

**--**

Hinata was hiding behind the corner of the wooden fence, every now and then trying to inconspicuosly sneak a few peeks at the Naruto who was just waltzing down Konoha's streets. She liked Naruto, but she would never ever let him know that. Never.

Yet again, for about the 15th time in that day, she leaned over the corner and held the wooden posts. Naruto was almost out of her sight, about to make a turn at one of the corners. _Time to follow him... _

Hinata admitted even to herself that she felt slightly stalkerish and obsessive over Naruto. I mean, even Hinata knew. What girl follows her crush and hopes they don't notice her? Not a lot.

So Hinata stealthily walked after Naruto; only after he turned at one of the corners, she tried to be as quiet as possible. However, when she was about to turn at the corner Naruto had turned at, she tripped. She had fell on the hard cement ground with a loud thud because she tripped over a damn cat. The cat hissed angrily and gracefully leapt away.

_Ow!!! _She managed to not yelp in pain.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto's very-familiar-voice felt like thousands of drums banging in Hinata's eardrums.

Still on her stomache, and her chin on the ground, arms in front, outstretched -- probably to try to catch herself, she tried to quickly recollect herself. Hinata didn't want to look silly or foolish in front of Naruto. Hinata wanted to try to impress him as much as she could. To look as attractive, pretty and appealing to Naruto.

Naruto put out his hand. "Here."

Hinata blushed a deep red so her face was a dark cherry color. "N-Naruto-kun..." She accepted his hand and he helped her get to her feet. "A-arigatou..."

Now that Hinata was standing up, she kind of put her head down and her hands were holding each other in front of her. For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence.

Naruto felt the need to break the eerie quietness. "So~ Hinata, what are you doing out here?"

Hinata didn't think that Naruto would ask this questions; she didn't think that Naruto would find her. _What should I say!?_ Hinata wasn't sure what to say. "Well... N-Naruto... I'm just... well... out on a walk." It was the first thing that popped in her mind that wasn't stupid, outrageous or didn't make sense.

"On a walk?" Naruto asked.

"..." Hinata still didn't look up, instead, she just nodded.

"SAME HERE!!!" Naruto retardedly exclaimed. "We should go to the book store together, since we're on the same street. It's not far!" He suggested.

"O-okay!" Hinata was up for that, at least. A trip to the book store was something that wouldn't seem suspiscious or strange just in case they ran into some friends.

After a short walk filled with many awkward silences in between small talk, they finally arrived at Konoha's one and only book store; Bookster. (I know it's a lame name.)

Hinata and Naruto went their own ways in the book store, Hinata going to her little genre of books and Naruto his way. After a while, Hinata started to wonder where Naruto was, she just got absorbed in a very good novel and lost track of time.

_It's late!_ Hinata thought. _I wonder where Naruto is...? I haven't seen him in a while in this book store... I hope he didn't leave me..._

Hinata reluctantly put down the novel, got up and hastily went about the store trying to find Naruto.

Hinata had checked every nook and cranny of the store and even used her Byakugan... except for this part. She tried avoiding the adult section, which was a small room with a curtain as an opening, with a large sign taped to the wall beside it. The sign clearly said, "MUST BE 18+ TO ENTER."

Knowing there was no other place Naruto could hide, he must be in here or left her. Hinata quickly glanced around herself, making sure no one was there spying on her. She was only entering the adult section for a very important reason, she was NOT a pervert.

Thrusting herself over the threshold and through the thickly-matted curtains (so no one could probably sneak peeks), she found herself in a pink room filled with posters of naked women. Hinata was slightly surprised, by how they would have such an obscene room in a book store!!! Other than that, it honestly wasn't that much of a shock. Naked women. Wow. Hinata was a girl herself so it didn't really matter, she has seen a naked woman -- since she was a female herself, too.

And guess what? Right in one of the corners of the cluttered pink room clammered with naked women was... Naruto Uzumaki!

There he was, yep, back faced to Hinata, totally absorbed in the little porn magazine he had probably clutched in his little greedy hands to notice Hinata who loudly bursted into the room.

Hinata was flabbergasted! The Naruto Hinata thought she knew all too well... was a freaking pervert? _No way! Naruto - a pervert!?_ Hinata silently creeped over next to Naruto, so she was just peering over his shoulder. It would be a quiet way to make him notice her without the book store keeper's exploiting them in a no-no place for kids.

It was only until then that Naruto finally noticed Hinata, and realized that his sole perviness had been revealed. "Hi-Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto yelped and stumbled into the bookshelves holding precious limited-offer magazines which were encased in glass boxes. "What are you doing here!?" He also dropped the magazine, which landed open, face-up, and it showed almost-naked girls dressed in lingerie.

"Looking for you, Naruto!" Hinata replied. She wasn't her usual shy self, she felt more confrontation-Hinata now. "What are _you _doing?"

"... Nani/What?" Naruto asked dumb-founded.

"Naruto, don't play dumb with me!" Hinata sharply said back. She didn't like it when Naruto thought she was dumb or something -- if it was really his intention. "I mean, what are you doing here? In this... 18 and up place?"

"Oh..." Naruto stupidly answered. "Well, I'm a guy, and I like this kind of stuff. Naked girls..."

Hinata blushed-up. Having this conversation with a guy was... strange and awkward. It'd be even stranger if she didn't hurry up and block the eerie silence that was on its way, about to make things 10 times weirder. "I-I know that... It's only normal for you to like girls, Naruto-kun..." Hinata tried to look Naruto straight in the eye. "But -- obviously the sign says only adults! You are only 12! I can understand if you were starting to get girlfriends and stuff... But..."

"I know..." Naruto didn't like being scolded, especially not by some girl of his age. "But... I can't get a girlfriend," Naruto sheepishly replied, obviously quite embarrassed.

Hinata was more shy now. "Well... Naruto... u-umm... I guess you could find a-an... alternative..."

"What alternative?" Naruto questioned. "I want, need a girlfriend. But I can't get one. So can't I at least relieve myself by reading porn magazines?"

_So that's what naked people in magazines are called? Porn??? What did he mean by 'relieve' anyway? _Hinata felt so stupid for not knowing that. But then she quickly said, "Naruto -- I don't want to have this conversation..." She then murmurred, "Let's just go home..." Hinata knew herself they weren't getting anywhere.4

"Fine..." Naruto exasperatedly said. Obviously, he wanted to finish flipping through the dirty magazine. "Drats..."

They both managed to slip away from the pink room without being noticed, get out of the book store without the owner thinking "Hey didn't I just see that short-haired girl?" and walk home. They were speechless and didn't talk, then they left their own ways to get home because they didn't live on the same street.

When Hinata got home, she went into her room, closed the sliding door, and got ready for bed. It was pretty late, and the head-man of the Hyuuga family would definitely have not allowed such a young girl to go out at such dark junctures. It just wouldn't do.

After Hinata quickly brushed her hair with a few strokes of the comb, thoroughly brushed her teeth, dressed in her blue silk pajamas and said her prayers, she finally turned off the lights and went to sleep.

While sleeping, Hinata couldn't prevent her unconscious mind to stop wandering into thinking about Naruto Uzumaki. She knew that some girls may've been absolutely repelled and totally repulsed that her crush was a huge pervert -- Hinata actually and honestly did not mind, despite the way she acted in the pink room. It was partially a show.

With that, she slowly let her unconscious, sleepy side of her take her into her seriously-needed slumber.

**--**

**Oh ho ho ho ho ho! That is chapter 1 done! :D I hope ya'll liked it! I know this is pretty short compared to my other ones. For now on my chapters will be proper-sized. I will try to make them not too long and not too short, then it either gets to irritating to keep on going to the next chapter, or reading a long-ass chapter. Please review :) **


	2. Becoming Enemies with Sakura & Training

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SHIT  
**

**--**

Hinata woke up to a very sunny, bright day. Just the way she liked it. Today, she would be training with Neji, the perfect weather for training. However, she didn't like training with Neji. Neji was very strict, serious, and didn't play around. She preferred Naruto in every way over Neji. _Too bad I can't train with Naruto-kun..._ Hinata sadly thought.

She walked to the dojo, usually expecting the early-rising Neji. He was always on time, however, he was not there today. The dojo was extremely empty, vacant, and the usual training tools (boxes of shuuriken and kunai, etc.) were not there. It made the dojo seem even bigger than it actually was.

Hinata sighed, and decided to wait, being the very obedient, sudtle person she was. After about 10 minutes, she started to grow abnormally impatient. The thought of being able to train while actually _enjoying_ it with Naruto gnawed at her stomache. _Neji probably isn't going to show up until a while. He's never late unless he has a good reason. Maybe a mission...?_

In the end, Hinata went to see Naruto.

Ringing the rectangular, yellow-neon, semi-broken buzzer at Naruto's apartment, she was hopeful that Naruto would be there. "BE THERE IN A SECOND!!" A scuffling noise could be heard on the other side of the door.

Then, swinging the door open with a very sleepy, somewhat agitated face was Naruto Uzumaki.

**Author: BELIEVE IT, BITCHES!!! lol**

Naruto was wearing a Christmas-looking red sock-thing on his head, in his frog-covered pajamas, and had a pair of pale yellow chopsticks clutched in his other hand. "Ahhh...?"

"O-oh. H-Hi, Naruto..." Hinata put her hands together in front of her, like she usually does in the anime. She raised on hand and shyly waved.

"Uhh..." Naruto grunted in response. "W-Wanna come on in?"

"I-If I'm not b-bothering you..." Hinata smiled shyly again. She had never been in Naruto's house before!

**Author: I know. Hard to believe. I already figured in Naruto Shippuuden Hinata and Naruto would kick it and like, hit 3rd base at Naru's place, whatever the hell that (third base) is. Right? Surprise for me! **

By this time Naruto had become more awake and didn't have as much of a sleepy appearance. "Oh, it's fine. C'mon in, Hinata-chan!"

"Th-th-thank you..." Hinata carefully stepped across the threshold-bump, like hell if she wanted to trip and look like a shithead!

Naruto sat down at the kitchen table, a cut of instant ramen and a quart of cow milk present. Hinata unsurely sat down at the table, she didn't want to stand -- that would make it only seem like she didn't know what she was doing even more probable.

While Naruto conspicuously slurped the noodles in a loud, messy fashion, he also chugged down the quart of the milk. Taking only quick intervals in between eating and drinking, Naruto inconspicuously manages to breath. Hinata watched him do this, making it seem like he was almost simultaneously eating and drinking at the same time.

She was so interested in Naruto eating that Naruto noticed and said, "Are you hungry? Do you want some ramen too, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata, being embarrassed (easily embarrassed) said, "N-n-no! Sorry!!!"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize..." Naruto said. "Do you want some ramen, too?"

"O-oh! No, no it's okay... I don't want to trouble you..." Hinata replied.

Just then, in the midst of the tiny silence, there was a barely-audible growling noise. It was Hinata's stomache.

_I skipped breakfast, like I usually do when I train with Neji! Crap..._ Hinata squeezed her eyes tight. "Sorry..." Her face flushed a light red. It was very embarrassing.

"A ha ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed out loud. "Hinata-chan! You're so cute! It's okay, I'll make some ramen right away!" Naruto got up and got a cup of instant ramen and started to prepare it.

After putting hot boiling water in the cup, put the flap back over it, and rested a pair of light yellow wooden chopsticks on it, he resumed eating. It was strange, but watching Naruto eat just brought a kind of whole-hearted and happiness to her. Weird!

Naruto set the cup of noodles carefully in front of Hinata when it was done and said, "How is it?" after Hinata gingerly took a sip of the soup and a taste of the noodles. "Good, hmm?"

"Yes..." Hinata smiled and blushed bright red. "Thank you, Naruto..."

**Author's Note: She already had said "itadakimasen" or whatever, just to let you know.**

"No problem, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled and by this time he had finished his ramen and his quart of white milk was empty. "It's okay, because you always care for me and are so nice to me! I need to repay it, ya know!" He smiled a wide smile like a cheshire-cat smile and scratched the back of his head and lightly laughed.

Hinata was extremely hungry, and trying to eat at a moderate pace so it didn't seem like she was some uncivilized monster, it was only making it harder. She wanted to literally slurp up the soup in a messy fashion, chomp down on the soft noodles and gulp them down. But, not with Naruto here!

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hinata started to speed-up the pace she was eating at. Still, it seemed pretty normal. Instead of using the large white spoon to scoop up the soup, she now held the bowl instead and was drinking the soup. When she put the bowl down, unbeknownst to her, there was a piece of squiggly ramen noodle on her left cheek.

Smilingly politely, she put the chopsticks and spoon in the bowl. She then crossed her hands and sighed, "Naruto-kun, that was absolutely delicious! It wasn't just good, it was the best ramen I had ever eaten before!"

"Not including Ichiraku Ramen, right?"

Hinata naturally laughed. "Maybe..."

Naruto then said, "H-Hinata... there's... a... noodle on your cheek."

It took a little bit for the words to get in her head and when she finally sorted-out what they meant, she freaked a little bit. "Where?!" _Oh no! I'm looking so stupid in front of him... _Hinata wanted to just die. Right then and there. Humiliated right in front of Naruto. Hinata prayed to God that Naruto wouldn't freak and say that she was disgusting or that she would see any sign of repulsiveness in his face's expression. Anyone hating her would be okay, but NOT Naruto, out of all the people.

"Right there." Naruto lifted his right hand and pointed at her face.

Hinata wiped her right cheek, and she looked at her hand. Nothing was there. She wiped her right cheek again, a little higher on the cheek, maybe it was a tiny noodle.

"No, Hinata-chan." Naruto pointed once again. "There." He seemed pretty calm.

_Maybe Naruto isn't repulsed at all? I hope so..._

Hinata frantically wiped her right and left cheek, and then she gave up. Naruto then got up and walked over to Hinata, leaned down, and picked off the noodle. It was on her right cheek, after all. How could she have missed that?

"Thanks..." Hinata shyly said. _Am I supposed to say 'thank you?' Or am I supposed to say something else? Is this the correct reaction I'm giving Naruto?!_

"It's okay, don't worry." Naruto reassured. "Happens to me ALL the time! Like, this one time..."

Soon after that somewhat funny experience Naruto described, Hinata told how she was wondering if Naruto would like to train with her.

"Of course, I'm free today!" Naruto replied, much to Hinata's happiness. "We have no missions today, so yeah."

As Hinata and Naruto were walking to the training grounds in the forest, they saw Sakura in the middle of Konoha's streets. She was standing there, looking as if she was waiting for someone.

Before Hinata knew it, Naruto was a firing missile heading toward Sakura at full speed. "HE-LLO SA-KU-RA-CHAN!!!" He threw himself at Sakura, and mid-air, Sakura threw a powerful, angry, dangerous punch, backfiring him into a tree.

"DAMMIT NARUTO!! STOP IT!" Sakura screamed back at him in a very, very manly voice.

About a second later, she whipped her head at Hinata and politely said, "Hello, Hinata-chan." She smiled. "How are you today?"

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Hinata waved shyly. "I'm fine. And you?"

Sakura's attitude turned sour again. "Fine. At least, before he came." Sakura's eyes shifted at the smoldering Naruto on the hard cement sidewalk.

"I see." Hinata was worried and inside she was seething with anger. _How dare Sakura do that to Naruto!? He didn't even do anything yet? Argh!_ "Well, it seems as if you were waiting for someone when we were approaching you. Are you waiting for someone, Sakura-chan...?"

Sakura blushed-up. "Y-Yes... Actually, I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun... I want to train with him, today... if possible."

"Oh. Well, Naruto and I were just on our way to train together. Neji wasn't here today."

"I see." Sakura then abruptly turned away, and started to swing and sway, probably to keep her body busy while she waited for Sasuke.

Anger was in Hinata's bloodstreams now, for all we know. She was furious. She decided to slightly ruin Sakura's day, even though she usually tried to cheer people up. "You know, Sakura-chan... I don't think Sasuke's going to come today..." She tried to hint at it that she was being rude. "Maybe... maybe you should just give up and go home."

"What!?" Sakura wheeled toward Hinata. "I'm waiting for Sasuke, and that's final!" Sakura held her hand up, in a fist-shape, except she wasn't about to pound it into Hinata's face. It was a defense-gesture. "It's hard to believe, Hinata-chan... but are you... trying to _discourage _me???"

"N-no..." Hinata horribly lied. She was absolutely horrible at lying, she was always honest.

"Y-yes you are!" Sakura screamed. "I can't belive you! To think you were my friend..."

_But you hit Naruto!_ Hinata screamed inside.

Just then a gray cloud of smoke popped outta no where and right then and there Sasuke was present. He was always in that cool gesture with his hands in his pockets and his body laid-back. "Yo."

Sakura quickly gave a death-glare to Hinata and turned away from her. "Sasuke-kun..." she trailed off. (Think of this as a backround sound in anime.)

Naruto was now up and ready, recuperating from that deathly punch. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Heh, Naruto." Sasuke relaxedly replied.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto inquired.

"Looking for you," Sasuke coolly replied. Sakura stared with a dreamy, faraway look in her apple-green orbs.

"Me? Why me?" Naruto asked, startled.

"Well," Sasuke started off lazily, "I want to train with you. It's been a while since a mission or two, and I want to see how strong you've gotten."

There was a silence.

"... In other words," Sasuke continued. "I want a battle. A fight with you."

Hinata knew about how Naruto was quite competitive with Sasuke, it was obvious by the ways him and Sasuke acted toward each other at times. Anyway, Naruto agreed. They headed toward the training grounds.

Hinata was walking next to Naruto, while Sakura every now and then glared at Hinata. It was hard to believe how sour and mean Sakura could get. Hinata thought she was the nicest person, but I guess she finally had shown her true colors. _What a..._ Hinata shuddered angrily. Sasuke, however, was really relaxed and walked with a light swagger, he was quite confident he'd win the fight. Naruto was smiling cheekily, also very arrogant. This was HIS way of showing arrogance and light ignorance at the thought of fighting with Sasuke.

Starting from the right to left, it was Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. They were broken up into pairs, kind of. Naruto and Hinata as one, and Sakura and Sasuke as one, except Sasuke managed to keep a space so Sakura wouldn't get too close for his comfort.

**--**

**There ya go! Chapter 2! I'm not sure what to call this, and please review! Thank you! (Lol that rhymed.) I'm not sure when Chapter 3 will be out.**


End file.
